A Shield Reunion
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns team up with their former Shield brother Seth Rollins to face The Wyatt Family but a little one night reunion turns into a full blown Shield reunion. What happens when Stephanie and Hunter find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Now this does not mean I am back just a little thing I'm putting together but I Hope you and enjoy**

* * *

 _ **A Shield Reunion**_

Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were in the locker room when they found out who their partner was going to be when facing The Wyatt Family

Roman looks at Dean "Seth?"

"that's what Jessica just told us" he says

Roman sighs "I don't know if we can get along"

"well you guys better be on the same page if you want to beat The Wyatt Family" Jessica says

"she's right" Dean says

"I know I am" she kisses Roman on the cheek "good luck"

"thanks baby" he says

Jessica smiles and walks out. Dean runs his hand through his hair "I don't know what to say"

"me neither but lets focus on the match" he says

Dean nods "yea" he begins to tape up his wrists

30 minutes later Seth is pacing outside the locker room thinking if he should go in or not. Jessica walks up to him "what's up two tones?"

"you can't see I'm nervous I haven't crossed paths with Dean and Roman in months" he says

"yes I can see that and I can also see you're pacing back and forth outside the locker room" she says

"I know Cesaro told me they were in there and my stuff and locker is in there as well" he says

"well I haven't seen them go out the back way but Dean and Roman's locker is all the way at the back of locker room" she says

Seth sighs "how did they react to finding out I was their partner?"

"they surprisingly took it well but Roman said he didn't think you guys could get along" she says

"yea cause you were in the room but we don't know what they said when you left" he says

"true but go inside and see what they actually say to you" she says

"you sure?" he asks

"yea go" she says

he picks up his title and walks inside the locker room. Roman walks out of the bathroom stalls and stops when he sees Seth. Neville looks at Dolph "lets get out of here"

they grab their bags and walk out. Seth stays frozen in his spot "R-Roman"

"Seth" he says

"look I'm not trying to cause friction between you and Ambrose but when Hunter said you guys needed a partner I'd stop I step up" he says

"step up?" he asks

"yea" he says

"do you realize what you put me and Ambrose through?" he asks

"I know but I've been thinking lately and I totally regret what I did last year" he says

"you regret what you did? It's been a year Seth! A year" he says

"I know" he says

"look lets just get through this match and go on with out lives" he says

Seth nods "yea well my locker is up here"

"alright" he walks back to his locker

Dean looks at him "what?"

"nothing lets just get through this match" he says

Dean nods and the begin to warm up

* * *

 **What's going to happen?**

 **I've decided I'll make this into a chapter story**

 **R &R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 coming at you**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE OR THE SHIELD. Vince McMahon does**

* * *

 ** _A Shield Reunion Chapter 2_**

Roman walks to the concession area with security for his entrance Jessica following closely behind with a towel and a water bottle. Roman walks over to the door where he walks down the stairs and looks at Jessica

Jessica smiles at him "good luck babe"

he smiles back "thanks"

he kisses her going a little farther than they normally do before a match

"down tiger" she says

he smirks "hey you aren't wearing lipstick tonight so why not go a little farther than normal?"

she shakes her head "oh you'll find out how far I can go later tonight back at the hotel"

he growls and whispers in her ear "you're mine when we get back to the hotel"

she smiles "we'll see"

he smacks her butt and smirks "none of you better have not taken a picture of that!"

The crowd laughs a security guard walks over "sorry to break up this love fest up but were about to come back from a commercial break"

Roman nods as Jessica hands him that water bottle. He puts the water over his head getting Jessica wet a little

"hey you got me wet" she says

"sorry" he says

Roman throws the bottle away as he theme starts. He gives Jessica one last kiss and walks out. Jessica goes to catering area to watch the match

* * *

 ** _In The Ring_**

Roman stands in the ring watching as Dean comes down the ramp. Dean gets in the ring and fist bumps Roman and stands next to him waiting for Seth. Seth's theme starts up and he walks out with the usual smirk on his face. Dean kinda rolls his eyes and waits for him to get in the ring. Seth gets in the ring and puts his belt over his shoulder

"how are we gonna trust you?" Roman asks

"you don't have to but you guys need a partner" he says

The Wyatt Family theme starts and they walk slowly. The former Shield brothers stand in the middle of the ring watching them. The Wyatt's finally get in the ring and the former Shield brothers stand by the ropes and the lights come back. Reigns, Ambrose, and Rollins meet toe to toe with Bray Wyatt, Braun Strowman, and Erick Rowan in the ring. After some hesitation, Rollins stands shoulder to shoulder with his former Shield brothers, then pushes them toward the corner and says he'll start the match because he's the champion.

At the end of the match, Strowman takes out Reigns by throwing him into the barricade. Ambrose needs to make a tag, but Rollins fakes a leg injury and leaves. Reigns gets back on the apron and receives the hot tag. Reigns nearly pins Rowan after a Superman Punch but Strowman breaks it up. He bear hugs Reigns, so Ambrose gets a kendo stick and wallops him, which causes the disqualification.

The Wyatt's then attack Ambrose, but Reigns flies over the top rope and takes them out. Seth runs back down the ramp taking out Braun at the knees. The crowd begins cheering as Seth and Dean make eye contact like they used to. Reigns spears both Bray Wyatt and Erick Rowan inside the ring. Dean and Seth slide in as Erick Rowan rolls the floor. The three mean standing inside the ring make eye contact and Reigns orders Seth and Dean to pick up Bray

"what are they gonna do to Bray Wyatt?" Byron asks

Dean and Seth pick up Bray as the crowd begins cheering. Reigns, Rollins, and Ambrose hit the triple power bomb on Bray Wyatt

"they just hit the triple power bomb on Bray Wyatt" Michael says

Seth grabs his title and a mic and gets in the ring "guess what everybody The Shield is back!"

The crowd cheers. Seth smiles "and Stephanie and Triple H can kiss my ass!"

Stephanie and Triple H walk down the ramp and they don't look happy. Seth walks over to the rope Ambrose and Reigns back him up

"Stephanie and Triple H I have something to tell you. This was my plan all along to get to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship with your help I accomplished that. I used you!" he says with a smirk

Roman and Dean smirk and pat Seth on the shoulder. They do their signature pose as RAW goes off air

* * *

backstage Roman walks through the curtain, Jessica meets him

"I saw what happened Hunter and Stephanie are not happy" she says

"I know and guess what since The Shield is back you're back with us" he says

she smiles and kisses him, he kisses back. Seth and Dean walk through the curtain with smiles on their faces

"well it looks time its pull the old gear" Dean says

"I bring it with me every time we go on the road" Seth says

they look at him. Seth shrugs "don't judge"

"not judging" Dean says

Jessica yawns "I'm tired"

"see you guys later going back to the hotel" Roman says

"ever since he got that wedding ring he doesn't hang out with us anymore!" Dean says

Roman flips him the bird and walks into the locker room. Dean and Seth laugh

* * *

 **well there's chapter 2**

 **R &R :)**


End file.
